Legend
by Shiroun
Summary: A story written under the influence of insomnia. Chapter 3 is u-u-up!
1. Chapter 1

The streets were a blood red. The only proof the virus ever existed was the horrid stench, and the blood that was pouring off the streets like maple syrup out of a container.

_Hell, even that would be nice._ The whole city was invaded by only a few of these cretins.

I looked to my left, the sun was hitting the coast, and the thin strip of light wouldn't protect me for long. I went inside my house, crawled into my bed and went to sleep.

I could hear them breaking glass, causing havok.

"_Help…_"

I heard it like a whisper.

"_Help…_"

Again….

"_Help…_"

I sat up.

"_Help…_"

I went to the door, as if under a trance. I looked through the peep hole. There was one of these – mutants standing there. It opened its mouth and let out a wail. I knew what to do, I stood perfectly still. After a few seconds – though it felt like an hour, it went away. Even though my doors were sealed, the windows kept perfectly shut, there still was the possibility of them finding me.

I try not to think about it. I turned on the radio, the same message was playing.

"My name is Robert Neevil, I am a survivor living in New York City, I can offer you …" it went on, and on, and on.

_**Robert Neevil is dead.**_

I have been in New York City for 5 years now. These things are still alive, they should have starved though! However, they figured out how to reproduce (freaking retarded things they are…) and since then, have been spreading like wild fire. Food never runs short, because most of the other populations have died off. That is ofcourse – the creepers. Now-a-days, deer, elk, even the occasional buck are eaten.

**I never said that the blood was human, did I?**

I figured out how to kill these things, but sadly, I would die too. My idea was to use the power-plants and cause a nuclear breakdown... However, if I am the last human then this world would end up being populated by all wildlife.

By the way. When I say I may be the last human, I'm not being as naïve as Neevil. That colony in Vermont, wiped out.

Germany colony, gone.

Indian colony, gone.

Asian Colony,

Lets be serious, they died of starvation --.

The only possible colony left is in Canada. There's only one problem going to Canada though. Theres a massive hive there, no matter how well the defenses of the Canada Colony may be, the hive at the border will be able to **wipe them out**.

That is ofcourse, saying there is a Canada colony.

"_Help…_"

I ignored it, I knew what it was. They use the female voice as a ploy, a trick to try and get people to come out. Only to face imminent death.

I went through my niche, gathered food, hid at night, etc.

All that time I was thinking of plans.

Five days later, I decided on a plan to kill most of the Creeper population. I gathered all the time mines I could on the fifth day, and took them back to my house. On the 7th day, they were all set, and in the morning, when the sun was just coming into the sky, I had already gone to set the bombs. They would go off on the 8th day, when all Creepers should be sleeping.

As planned, on the 8th day, they went off. I awoke to large "BOOMS". I looked around, rubble everywhere. That meant most of the hives were gone. Only a few more…

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

"BOOM"

And there went the rest of the hives. I went out, to see if anything survived. I stood in the middle of the road, and saw three figures, all fully covered. They had cloaks on them. I looked around, no other objects around. I looked back at them, they seemed closer…

I took out my gun, and fired at the first one. Blood came out. I fired at the other two, I hit the first one, the second one, I missed. It ran at me. For a second, I almost was happy that I had missed. It caught up to me, and jumped into the air, ready to strike. By now it was about 8 o clock AM or so. I took out my pistol, and fired off at its hood. I got one bullet in, and that was all I needed. The hood came flying off of the Creeper, and the sun blazed on it. Within a few seconds it was dead. I stared at it for a second. Waiting for it to get up. It never did. I got into a large truck and took a trip around NYC, everything _was_ dead.

For the first time in over five years, I slept well. No sounds came to me in my sleep, and that voice was gone, finally!

At about 12 o clock I got up. I yawned, all of the sudden I hear something, almost distant. Then it becomes more clear.

"_Help…_"

AN: This is only the first chapter. I wrote it out of insomnia, and it came out kinda nice. There is still stuff I haven't answered, like who this _person_ is, and the Canada Colony.

Give me awhile to write up Chapter 2. Hopefully I will get a decent amount of reviews.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I'm NOT going to make this like the original movie. I know some of you will probably think that there will a horde of the Creepers coming. WRONG! Just watch what happens.

۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۩۞۩۞

"_Help…_"

"Shit…" I said under my breath.

"_Help…_"

It was louder.

"_Help…_"

Even louder. I got up and opened up a window, just a bit, to look outside. What I saw would change my life forever. There was a little girl – very young, maybe six or so, standing there. Looking up at the wall, at me.

This time she screamed it,**"**_**Help…**_**" **

Her eyes met mine, they were a piercing red. Almost as red as the Creepers, but she wasn't transformed. I was surprised, she survived a bomb, and so young. She was skinny, almost malnourished, and had no clothes. It didn't surprise me she was naked, clothes ran short after these _thing_ came, they tore up everything. What surprised me is that she was outside in the dark. There was banging on my door, hard, like the creepers.

"_**HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPP!**__"_ She wailed.

Finally I understood what she was asking for. I got my gun, and prepared to aim. I had a pistol in my left hand, aimed at the door, ready for it to barge in.

A tear rolled down my face as I targeted her forehead. I had a silence on the rifle, so that no noise would be made. All that came out was the little 'pop' from the gun. Her body fell to the ground. The banging stopped. I got a better look at her body, she was badly injured, her arms seemed broken. Her legs seemed so badly bruised she shouldn't have been able to walk. Her eyes were open, staring up at the dark sky. I saw two figures, similar to the ones I had seen earlier yesterday, come out, I flicked off their hoods with a bullet. Their faces were creeper, but… different. It was almost like they were human as well. One of them took out a gun, his hand was muscular, it was definitely a male. He fired a bullet, I had no time to react. His had no silencer, and when it fired, it was with pinpoint accuracy. The bullet grazed my skin, blood hit my body as the impact occurred.

Whoever it was just saved my life. I was so preoccupied I didn't hear Creepers come into my room, fucking buggers were smarter, they didn't scream at all. I turned around, there were a pretty solid amount of them there, probably a dozen or so.

"JUMP!" The man who fired the gun screamed.

Lets see, death by falling, or death by being ripped apart and raped… I'll jump any day. I flung myself out the window, preparing for death via concrete.

Again, it never came. He caught me.

"I'm Ilana and this is Miller," the other figure said, it was female.

"Ilana, we have to move, NOW!"

It may have been from the adrenaline rush, or from the G-Forces I got from the fall, whichever it was, I blacked out.

I remember waking up, hearing increments of conversations,

"Dump him at the bridge…"

"Robert Neevile isn't ther-…"

"They are follo-.."

"Where should we go…" This time I figured out it was Ilana asking. I summed up enough energy to say, "Can….ada… Colon…y… They… alive…" Then I blacked out again.

A few days later, I had recovered partially, but still felt like shit. We decided on the Canada colony, and decided on a route to get there.

And so we go.

AN: I know I had a lot more last time, but I am saving for the next chapter. Sorry if I disappointed anyone.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I've been undergoing something called 'Lucid Dreaming'. It is basically where you are sentient in your dreams, and have control over it. I may seem crazy, but I'm actually asking Ilana and Miller to help me, by actually living through it. It works, if you try it.

"So, how did you end up like that?" I asked.

"What do you mea—oh the faces?" said Miller. Ilana looked down.

"We… were attacked. It was cold out, and one of our friends –" Ilana started to cry, " – was immune. We took his blood, and it partially cured us. We weren't immune, we were lucky." He staggered the next part, stifiling tears, "He… was not."

We sat in silence for about 30 miuntes, we were driving in a car, going about… 200 miles per hour, it was about 10:00. We heard screeches, I hid under the seat. "Don't worry, it's just the ones who didn't make it back to hives in time." Ilana covered her ears, tears streaming down her mutated face. Miller turned on the radio, playing some weird song that came out the year the infection hit.

_We're gonna be allrigggghtttt._

_(baby don worry bout a thing)_

_Gonna be alll riiightttttt_

_(Ain't gonna wo-o-o-orryy)_

The screaming continued, but I found comfort in the music. At about 2:00 PM, we found a sign in a deplorable state saying, "Welcome to Canada!" I did a stupid Pakistan impression saying, "Do not be fooled by my accent. I come from America!"

Everything was going fine! Nothing could go wrong! Suddenly I heard a pop in the rear of the car. Shit, why do I have to think this stuff?

"Not good," said Miller,

"What?" I asked,

"Flat tire, tacks that the the Creepers should have eaten, weren't."

"Can we make it to the colony?"

"Not without blowing up. We have to take refuge in one of the building."

"But… Canada is infested… We can't…" Ilana was studdering.

"I have an idea," I said,

"How about… we take the guns out of the back, and go into that building right there," I said pointing to a decent sized building, that was locked up tight. It was wide open, so all of it was lit up, but it had secure locks and blockades.

We went inside, and what we found would change us forever. It was a nice place, Shrek was playing! I LOVE SHREK! IT'S A FREAKING GREEN BLOB AND AN ASS TALKING TO EACHOTHER ABOUT LOVING A (ANIMATED TO BE) HOT PRINCESS!

I had to go to the bathroom, so I went, light on, gun armed. I went in, and ran out within a second. There was blood, everywhere. A little boy's body was… mutilated in a bathtub.

I ran down the steps and whispered, "Ask questions later, don't talk, we have to leave. NOW!"

We got out the door, got into a random car, I hijacked it, and we were off. We got out of the city at about 5:00 PM, and the roars were coming up. The creepers in Canada were faster, and more resiliant to the cold, so they could be a lot stronger. We didn't want to find out.

The car only went about 60 miles per hour, we didn't want to burn fuel to fast, we didn't want to waste fuel, so we only that speed. There was a giant blob catching up behind us, it was grey… "Break, right now, and then speed up as fucking fast as you can, Miller!" I screamed. He did just that, the car stopped extremly fast, the things went over the hood, when they started to slow down, I said, "GO!" and we were off. They were behind us, like a little dot, in about 30 seconds. We got to the colony at about 10:00. We were in at about 11:00, we had to wait for confirmation for Miller and Ilana.

And so we go.

AN: But my story doesn't end here, wait for more later!


End file.
